Aprendiendo a convivir
by Yiemvi Shiraiwa
Summary: Vida normal, trabajo normal, amigos normales. Todo era normal en la vida de Sakuno. Pero al tener que mudarse a un nuevo lugar esa monotonía y normalidad desaparece. Tiene que aprender a convivir con varios chicos completamente desconocidos. Ella planea dejarlos como simple vecinos, pero no todos ellos están de acuerdo.


hola comop estan? bueno este es un fic que lo tenia en la cabeza desde hace arto tiempo y esperoque les guste. pot no me pertenece es de takeshi konomi.

**Aprendiendo a convivir**

**Prologo**

Caminaba como león enjaulado a lo largo de toda mi habitación. Estaba realmente molesta, no me gusta, corrijo, odio y detesto que las personas tomen decisiones por mí. Y más aún si estas decisiones son demasiado importantes.

Levanto la mirada y encuentro a mi abuela sentada en mi cama. ¿Cómo que se iba a ir a América tan de pronto? Bueno, en realidad eso no era lo que me molestaba. Lo que me tenía hecha una furia era saber que ella prefería alquilar el departamento por el año que se iba a ir. ¿Y dónde iba a vivir yo en todo ese tiempo? Muy fácil según ella, les pidió a algunos conocidos que me quedara con ellos. No hubiera sido un problema si fueran personas que conociera o al menos les tuviera confianza.

Pero no señores, ella tenía que escoger justo un lugar donde solo vivían chicos. Tal como lo leen SOLO CHICOS. De todos los lugares que existen ella tuvo que elegir ese. Cuando toma decisiones como estas es que me hace dudar si aún está realmente cuerda y en sus cabales. A veces realmente lo pongo en duda.

-Vamos Sakuno, sabes que te llevaría pero no puedes estar un año completo sin estar en la preparatoria - lo decía de forma realmente tranquila para la mirada que le daba.

Tranquila, despreocupada, feliz de la vida así era mi abuela mi único familiar vivo que tenía en Japón. Exasperada me senté en una silla, intentando procesar de una forma más calmada y serena todo lo que me había dicho. ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que una chica viva en medio de completos desconocidos? Definitivamente solo se le podía ocurrir a mi abuela. Aplausos a la mejor abuela del mundo. Aplausos.

-Además, son buenos muchachos los conozco desde que eran pequeños- me dice en tomo conciliador. Así que desde pequeños, pues entonces han cambiado demasiado.-estarás en buenas manos.

-Pero ¿No podía haberme quedado con Tomoka o con Ann? Hubiera preferido eso-

-No, ellas no podrían ya que no tiene lugar donde acogerte por todo un año. Escucha- me dice mientras se para y se dirige hacia mí-sé que te molesta lo que hice pero ten en cuenta que es mejor para ti.

-¿Cómo puede ser por mi propio bien estar completamente rodeada de chicos?-le pregunto elevando un poco la voz. Es algo difícil de admitirlo pero estar en medio de chicos me pone muy nerviosa. Demasiado en verdad y aumentándole que ni los voy a conocer. Y mi abuela es una de las personas que mejor sabe eso.

-Pues muy fácil. Como no voy a estar aquí tú serás la única que reciba la paga del alquiler, la cual te será suficiente para tus mensualidades y lo que necesites.

Me cuesta admitirlo pero tiene razón. Actualmente tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo que aunque sirve para darme mis gustos no me alcanzaría para pagar la preparatoria. Mientras que si recibo el pago del alquiler incluso puede que llegue a sobrarme. Puede.

Suspiro profundamente, rendida. Ya ha hecho los tratos de mi inminente mudanza. Por ahora le hare caso pero tras que note que algo de ellos me incomoda me voy de inmediato.

-¿Y cuándo se supone que debo de mudarme?-

Veo que mi abuela sonríe. Al parecer no quería que volvamos a discutir si debía o no de mudarme.

-Antes del fin de semana-me dice para después salir de mi cuarto.

Miro a través de mi ventana la puesta de sol. Entonces solo me quedan cinco días antes de irme. Eso significa que conoceré a mis nuevos compañeros de casa dentro de cinco días. Perfecto, pues.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Cómo es posible que tu abuela te obligue a eso?- me pregunto Tomoka.

-Pues muy fácil, así tendré el dinero necesario-le respondí de la forma más despreocupada posible. Había pasado dos días desde que decidí que no era tan malo mudarme a un lugar lleno de chicos. Bueno aun pienso que eso no está del todo bien pero ya no me afecta tanto como antes.

Tomoka fue una de las primeras en enterarse de mi decisión. Me dijo que no era nada inteligente lo que estaba haciendo y cuando le pregunte de que otra forma podría conseguir dinero suficiente y estudiar al mismo tiempo no me dijo nada.

-Sabes que siempre puedes vender tus cuadros-me dijo mientras se llevaba un pedazo de homellete a la boca.

-Si, tu madre es tan buena.

Mi trabajo en si era ser camarera en las tardes cuatro días a la semana. Y a veces pintaba algunos cuadros que me los vendía la madre de Tomoka. Aunque eso no lo consideraba un trabajo, pero tampoco con eso me alcanzaría.

Dejando de lado todo el lio de mudanzas y chicos me concentre en pasar una tarde divertida junto con Tomoka. Quería por un momento olvidarme de todo lo que me ocurría. Incluso de que faltaban pocos días para que comenzaran las clases.

Comienza a hablarme sobre lo mal que le fue su semana y sin quererlo deje de escucharla. Me sumí en ese momento estupor en que deje mi mente completamente en blanco. No pensaba en nada, no sentía nada, no escuchaba nada. Completamente en blanco.

Unos minutos después alguien comenzó a zarandearme. Algo confundida volví a la realdad. Tomoka me miraba de forma burlona. Intente recordar que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Soñando despierta otra vez?

Soñando. Esa palabra la repito y después se pierde en mi mente ¿Realmente estaba soñando? Al mirar a mí alrededor todas las personas del café me estaban mirando. Bajo la mirada avergonzad. Siento algo mojado en mi pantalón. Cuando me fijo bien el café que estaba tomando ahora esta derramado en mi pantalón. Eso va a costar que salga. Como puedo me limpio con la servilleta y veo que Tomoka levanta el vaso que se cayó.

-No estaba soñando-le respondo furiosa. Ahora tendría que ir a mi casa y cambiarme. Genial.

-Y si no estabas soñando. ¿Pensabas en que tan guapos serian tus nuevos vecinos?- me pregunto mientras enlazaba sus manos y colocaba encima su rostro. No sabía si su mirada era burlona o pervertida. Quizás un poco de ambas.

-Eso tampoco, solo creo que entre en trance- dije de forma brusca.

¿Acaso no me estaba diciendo hace unos momentos que era una locura mudarme en a un lugar en medio de chicos? Que yo recuerde si. ¿Y ahora se ponía a pensar en ellos? Definitivamente Tomoka se lleva el premio de bipolaridad.

Hace caso omiso de mi respuesta y sigue parloteando de cómo le gustaría estar en mi lugar rodeada de chicos. En serio el mayor nivel de bipolaridad. A la tercera oración dejo de escucharla.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La infernal alarma no deja de sonar. La agarro a tientas y la lanzo contra la pared produciendo un ruido seco. Creo que tendré que comprar otra alarma. Me levanto mientras me restriego los ojos. Afuera hace un sol radiante, el clima está ligeramente fresco; agradable. Sería un día muy bonito para salir a pasear o disfrutar al aire libre. Disfrutar de los últimos días de verano. Sería un hermoso día para cualquiera que no tenga que mudarse donde completos desconocidos. En resumen un día estupendo para cualquier otra persona excepto yo.

Lo único bueno en este día es que ya tengo todo empacado, solo que queda trasladarme. Al llegar al baño me cepillo mis dientes y me lavo la cara. Bueno, podría mudarme el fin de semana pero como quiero estar tranquila prefiero hacerlo de una vez.

Cuando bajo me recibe mi abuela. Su viaje está programado para el domingo. Por lo cual aun estra aquí por lo menos dos días mas.

-Buenos días Saku ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me saluda de la forma más amable que puede.

-Buen día abue. Necesito otra alarma-le respondo somnolienta. No es fácil acostumbrarse a levantarse temprano después de pasar casi todo el verano durmiendo hasta tarde.

Mi abuela me sonríe y se dirige a la cocina mientras yo me siento en el comedor. Como somos solo dos personas las que vivimos aquí siempre nos distribuimos las tareas. Una vez que me mude tendré que hacerlo todo yo sola. Genial.

Me sirve el desayuno y se va diciéndome que llegara para el almuerzo el cual me toca hacer a mí. Desayuno sola y en silencio igual que siempre. Una vez termino dejo los platos en el fregadero y subo a mi habitación. Mi abuela se encargó de llevarme todo lo necesario según ella a mi nueva vivienda. Pero hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo para ir y conocerla. Las únicas cosas que faltan trasladar son mi ropa, mi cama, una pequeña mesita y mi puff. Contaría a mi despertador pero creo que ya dejó de existir. Algún día le hare un entierro honorable. Lo juro.

Como todo el día lo voy a pasar desempacando busco algo que me sea cómodo. Al final me decido por un pantalón de hilo crema, una polera holgada azul y unas zapatillas bajas. Como tengo el pelo hecho un desastre voy al cuarto de mi abuela y me peino el cabello. Antes lo tenía tan largo que me llegaba por la cadera y era mucho más difícil de peinarlo. Aunque extraño mi cabello muy largo no me arrepiento de habérmelo cortado a media espalda. Me hago una simba de costado.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo. Estoy tan cambiada en comparación de cuando tenía doce. Se nota que deje de ser una niña para llegar a ser mujer. Ya hace mucho deje mis apreciadas trenzas. Mis rasgos faciales se enmarcaron más. Sigo teniendo mis ojos color rubí que tanto me gustan. Estoy embobada viendo mi reflejo cuando recuerdo que tengo mucho que hacer en este dia. Rápidamente me dirijo a mi cuarto.

Me paso toda la mañana bajando cajas de ropa y mi puff. Ahora lo difícil va a ser desarmar y bajar mi cama. Y sabiendo lo torpe que soy nunca lograre hacerlo sola. Busco en mi mesita mi celular y llamo a la única persona que sé que me va a ayudar.

Escucho el sonido de llamada dos veces, tres veces, cinco veces y cuando creo que no va a contestar me responde.

-Moshi moshi- me responde medio somnoliento. Creo que lo he despertado. Gomen.

-Hola Kiyosumi lamento haberte despertado- le dijo de la forma más sincera posible.

En mi trabajo de mesera Kiyosumi es mi compañero de turno.

-Si, quedas perdonada. Supongo que debe ser urgente para que llames tan temprano-

Vuelco la mirada al reloj que está en la sala. Marca las once de la mañana. Sonrió levemente, sí que es un dormilón.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Bueno si, necesito que me ayudes a desarmar mi cama y a llevar algunas cosas a mi nueva casa- digo casi suplicando.

-De acuerdo. Estaré dentro de veinte minutos. Nos vemos más tarde- responde antes de comenzar a bostezar. Y antes que me despida cuelga.

Kiyosumi es lo más cercano que tengo a un amigo o hermano. Me Siempre que lo necesito el me ayuda. Me dirijo a la cocina para prepararle algo. Seguro que por venir aquí rápido ni siquiera va a desayunar. Típico de él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí. ¿Veinte o treinta minutos? Ya ni se, perdí la cuenta hace poco. Me quedo mirando el portón negro. Desde antes de entrar puedo decir que esta casa debe ser muy espaciosa. Me pregunto si todos los que viven aquí serán propietarios de la casa. Completamente blanca y con el tejado un azul eléctrico. Apoyo mi cabeza en el portón mientras suspiro.

-¿Segura que te estaban esperando?-me pregunta Kiyosumi por quinta vez mientras se apoya en el portón y me mira con burla.

Le dedico mi mejor mirada para que cierre la boca.

Cuanto más tendré que esperar. Ya son más de medio día y mi estómago se retuerce de hambre. Mi abuela me dijo que estarían esperándome para ayudarme a trasladarme.

-Bueno querida, yo ya tengo hambre y parece que aquí nunca van a abrir.

Se aleja y se sube a su camioneta azul aparcada en la acera. Rendida estoy a punto de hacer lo mismo que él. Me dirijo a la camioneta y cuando estoy a punto de subir siento unas llaves en mi bolsillo que me incomodan. Cuando las saco recuerdo que traigo conmigo las llaves de mi nueva casa. Me golpeo mentalmente. ¿Cómo me puede olvidar que las traía conmigo? Definitivamente tengo la memoria de pez.

Se las muestro a Kiyosumi. Su mirada se posa en mí, después en las llaves y nuevamente en mí con una mueca de: ¿A esta hora se te ocurre sacarla?

-Por favor- le muestro mi mejor mirada suplicante y junto mis manos para hacerlo más convincente.

Baja del auto bufando y quejándose. También bajo y me dirijo a la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Se saca su chaqueta de cuero negra y se queda solo con su polera negra con rayas blancas. ¿O era al revés? Bueno, algo así.

Con las llaves en la mano entré. Me habían asignado la habitación de arriba, la primera que estaba desocupada. ¿Cómo lo sabía que esa era mi habitación? Adivinen, mi abuela. Allí ya estaban mi armario, mi escritorio y mi televisión. En el suelo habían varias cajas que supongo son las que mi abuela ya había traído antes.

Aparte de ayudarme a desarmar mi cama Kiyosumi se ofreció a llevarla hasta mi nueva casa. Y también aproveche para que llevara mis demás cosas. Tardamos una o dos horas para bajar todas mis cosas y subirlas a mi habitación entra ellas estaban mi cama y mi puff. Y tengo una relación muy especial con este último.

Una vez terminamos fuimos a comer un par de hamburguesas. Sé que no es lo mejor para comer al medio día pero era lo único que había a esas horas.

-Y ¿Ya conociste a tus nuevas vecinas?- falto poco para que le escupiera la soda encima por la pregunta.

Ahora que recuerdo no le conté que no voy a estar con vecinas sino con vecinos. Prefiero que mejor no sepa. No me gusta tener secretos con mis amigos pero es necesario.

-No, aun no.

-Mph, recuerdas que si llegan a incomodarte o algo así puedes decirme y de inmediato te saco de ahí. No lo dudes Saku.

La forma en que me miro y me sonrió hiso que me remordiera la conciencia. No le dije nada solo asentí para seguir comiendo en silencio.

Tras que terminamos me llevo a mi nueva casa. A esas horas tenia tanto sueño que me despedí media bostezando. Subí las escaleras y cuando llegue a mi cuarto lo único en lo que pensaba era dormir una larga y muy larga siesta. Poco me importo el lugar donde estaba o que mi piso este lleno de cajas y bolsas solo me acosté en mi cama. Y quede profundamente dormida.

-Hey, despierta.

Alguien me estaba zarandeando. Deja vu. Cuando abrí los ojos todo estaba borroso. Solo veía destellos de luz o manchas oscuras. Cuando pude enfocar la vista mejor lo primero que hice fue mirar la ventana. Ya era de noche.

Cuando miré a quien me había despertado me encontré con varios rostros desconocidos. Si yo estaba confundida ellos estaban peor. Un chico aún tenía su mano en mi hombro y dijo.

-¿Tú eres la nieta de Ryuzaky?-

Recién caí en cuenta tenía delante mío a mis nuevos compañeros de casa. Genial.

**que creen que le pase a Saku despues? jijiji voy a ser mala con ella. espero que sus dudas sus quejas sus sujerencias y correcciones me las hagan saber a traves de los comentarios no vemos la proxima semana creo. besos**


End file.
